theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite dragonflight
The Infinite Dragonflight who are former members of the Bronze Dragonflight have seemingly only one goal: destroying the true timeway. They are helping the Old Gods to bring about the Hour of Twilight, though their reasons for doing so are not entirely clear, it is hinted at that it is to stop an even worse fate. "Following" the death of Murozond, the remaining Infinites decided to serve Kairozdormu, a charismatic bronze dragon disillusioned with protecting time, who wished to use alternate timelines to gain infinite power. Following Kairoz's death at the hands of Garrosh Hellscream, the status of the remaining Infinites is unknown. History Creation After the titans showed Nozdormu his own death, a tormented Nozdormu from the future was tricked by the Old Gods into trying to subvert his mortality. The Old Gods' motivation in doing so was an attempt to erase Thrall from history, so he may not stop the Hour of Twilight. As a result, Nozdormu (known then as Murozond, a creature out of time) shattered the timeways and created the infinite dragonflight... jeopardizing the very future of Azeroth by trying to change past events. Burning Crusade The Infinite Dragonflight under the command of Murozond appear in the three of the four Caverns of Time instances and are attempting to prevent crucial events in Azeroth's history from occurring. In Escape from Durnholde Keep, they interrupt Thrall's escape by kidnapping Taretha. If Thrall had never escaped from Durnholde, Thrall would never have rebuilt the Horde or freed his people from the internment camps. And so Thrall would not have been able to bring aid against the Burning Legion when the demons came. Azeroth could have been destroyed. In Opening the Dark Portal, they attempt to prevent Medivh from opening the portal, which will have stopped many deaths, but also prevented the human nations from banding together creating the Alliance, which would again weaken Azeroth's defences when the Burning Legion arrived. Wrath of the Lich King With the addition of the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion, a new quest called Mystery of the Infinite is available in the Dragonblight. On this mission, Chromie sends the player to the Bronze Dragonshrine to divine the identity of the true leader of the Infinite Dragonflight. While there, players can see both the Infinite and Bronze dragons fighting "through time" attempting to gain/maintain control of the shrine. At the end of the quest when the device has finished seeking the Infinite Flight's leader, the player sees the long-missing Nozdormu, leader of the Bronze Dragonflight. Chromie states that this makes no sense, then brushes it off and says that she is glad that Nozdormu is alive and well. She adds that he had left without telling the rest of the flight "where or when" he was going. The Infinite Dragonflight also appears during the Culling of Stratholme in an attempt to disrupt the timeline by preventing Arthas Menethil from purging the city. Cataclysm Occulus, one of the bronze drakes guarding the entry of the Caverns of Time, has been corrupted and was transformed into an infinite drake. Nozdormu reveals himself to be creator and leader of the Infinite to Thrall and the entire Bronze Dragonflight. He goes on the state that in a branching future, he becomes the "Master" spoken of by many Infinite agents. His absence for a considerable amount of time was due to the investigation of his transformation causing him to become lost in the timelines and unable to return to the present moment. He becomes lost in the very pathways of time Aman'Thul tasked him with protecting due the manipulations of the Old Gods. The Infinite dragonflight activity has been located in a distant possible future, where the world of Azeroth is nothing but a wasteland as a result of the absolute victory of the Old God forces in the Elemental War. The mysterious figure known as Murozond interferes with Nozdormu's efforts to send the adventurers back in time to the Well of Eternity in order to recover the Dragon Soul which can be used to avert the tragic state the world is heading towards, if Deathwing is not stopped. War Crimes The Infinite Dragonflight made a surprising return during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream, provided to Zaela by Kairozdormu. They attacked the Temple of the White Tiger with the Dragonmaw clan alongside Thalen Songweaver, Harrowmeiser, and Shokia. Description All castes of this dragonflight, from whelp to dragonspawn to fully grown dragon, have been encountered. Their color range varies from black to dark grey/gunmetal, with an oddly cracked and deteriorating appearance. They are covered with tiny black residual particles and a strange blue light glows through the cracks. Trivia/Notes *Nozdormu apologizes to Korialstrasz after the War of the Ancients for actions he would commit against him in the future and says that not even he can change his ultimate "fate". Though, the Infinites had nothing to do with the death of Korialstrasz. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Draconic Category:Magical beasts